User blog:GravityMan/MBOHS 5: The Trimurti vs the Aztec Cultural Gods
Hey guys and welcome to the MidSeason Finale! I will be taking a short break, but don't worry I'll be back sooner than you think. Anyway thanks goes out to Legion for proofreading and of course the amazingly talented Leandro for making this awesome cover on such a short notice. This battle features two different cultures from the West and the East but both having some strong similarities including the cycle of destruction and the oppression from white invaders. Hope I didn't forget anything. Let's get this battle started. Beat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYciOx5mCDc Rapping starts at 0:31 Rapper Colors Rapping at the same time is white Tezcatlipoca is this color Huitzilopochtli is this color Quetzalcoatl is this color Tlatoc is this color Brahma is this color Shiva is this color Vishnu is this color Krishna (One of Vishnu’s forms) is this color – When you see this color that means Vishnu turned into him for a short time Lyrics MYTHICAL BATTLES OF HISTORICAL SHIT TEZCATLIPOCA HUITZILOPOHTIL AND QUETZA- OH FUCK IT (Wait wha-) VERSUS BRAHMA SHIVA AND VISHNU BEGIN The Trimurti: I created a world, perfect, beautiful in every way, But then I shit out four Kumaras who had to disobey, Vow to Vishnu suckas, man, you’ll never truly get laid! Stick to tending your hemp, it’s Shiva’s turn to blaze! Uh! I’m da Destroyer, sent here to destroy ya! Diva watching ya movements, but I ain’t no Voyeur! Word, your disses are more of a stretch than this Yogi’s yoga! You’re getting burned black, like the limbs of Tezca-loca-poca! Dudes….our flows are getting too crude to be Hindus, We gotta be fluid…..so let’s do what we gotta do! Vishnu! Preserves! And! Serves! Ancient verbs so they’re always fresh! Wanna talk sick? We spit smallpox! Call us Cortes! The Aztecs: Tezca’s here, to confirm our good fortune! Aztec wrecks it, Ralph, so make me a shirt, Lauren! Ugh, that was a sweatshop joke, if you needed clarification! You got pummeled by the Muslims! We built a united nation! I spit sharper than the arrow that caused my birth! You can swallow your words, while I swallow the earth! I expel energy, like cocoa beans, Let’s sacrifice these verses! To who? Why me! The sun god, no mind is brighter! Chasing the moon, no wolf is fly-er! We’d smoke you out, Brah But check the statistics men! Here take a lighter! Let’s raise it past 40 percent! We’ll rain on your parade like our name’s Tlaloc! (ZAP) It’s ironic that we spit sick on these rotting wogs! The Trimurti: Keep on ranting, but Dalits can’t touch Hindustan, We’re rap Bhaktis! A fusion, to the western man Our mantras are the dopest, And our Karma will become infinite When we crash these motherfuckers, Our samsara will be finished God of rain? God of the luck? What the fuck? Where’s Ometeotl? You built pyramids, But you still can’t step to our level Tezca you’re a monster, by getting Quetzalcoatl drunk, Then pushing him into his sister’s bed, Oh they had some fun! (Dude!) And Tlatoc why you rapping with Tezca? He stole your wife! Huitzi you had to kill your own nephew! That ain’t right! They call me ScanTron cause I got MC forms! We’ll leave your faces like your statues: Equally deformed The Aztecs: Q cue Tlaloc, time to let him loose! Are you sure? Bitch take some risks! We can afford this! Boom! You all are thunder, coming after my strikes! The name’s Tlaloc and I don’t rock nice! I drop, wet flows like I’m fertilizing the lotus of Lakshmi! Now child please, bow to me like I’m the Monkey King! Now we got the hippie down! I’ll grab the atomic wedgie! Shiva, you speak more white bull than your pet Nandi! Eek! Where do your balls go when you strike up a dancing pose? I’ll make you choke on my lines so cold you’ll get blue throat! Time for Brahma, Who? Brahma! Who? The ego who thinks he made the world that’s who! OOO! The four faced bastard, who gives birth to some books so thick! Ouch, though it might’ve been a two, cause the Vedas is just plain shit! I got that emerald grill, holding your shitstorm of a world together for all time! Married the Goddess of Speech but you still can’t spit a good rhyme! We kill on the mic, to keep the Sun moving! Your society went backwards, ours kept improving! We calculated! Took account of your gross flows and disses! This is not 2012! But this is still your apocalypses! The Trimurti: Now the supreme deity is here to organize all you cow fuckers! Brahma you’re doing good, brother, now raise the heat on these clowns! Then my main man Shiva goes next cause he always breaks it down! Montezuma’s people dressed up like all you suckas on the day he was captured, To signal that they had enough and decided to surrender! When you’re wondering who sent the men who desecrated your country, Check the Ra-ma-yana, cause Man, they, came, from, ME! Q’s a feathery Bruce Jenner, changed his body to become Venus, and we got four fucking hands to jerk our fucking huge penises! Okay now let’s rap it up if you get my Linga, (Nah) and then Suck our dicks till we achieve Nirvana! Jai Hind* WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE ' ' *Victory to India Poll Who Won? The Aztecs The Hindus Category:Blog posts